Frostbite
"Cunning beats strength. Remember that...." WIP GOT FORMAT FROM LUNA Appearance Frostbite is a Lean Dragonet With The Build of an Icewing. She Has Larger Wings From Her Icewing Heritage, However Her Wings Aren't Oversized. She has a greenish tint to her at the top till it becomes almost pure green. Her talons fade to a pale purple and she has light purple freckles. She Has Serrated Claws and Pale Starry Wings. Her Glow Stripes Are Invisible Until Lit up. She has striking blue eyes. Personality She Has a Lesser Version of Her Mother's Temper With a Small Bit of Sass. She Has Her Father's Thoughtfulness and Smarts. Like Her Father, She is Very Curious and Strategic. However, Sometimes Gets Very Disorganized and Into Obsessions With Random Things (Otters, Candy, Flags, Animi). She Enjoys Strange Things and is Very Unique. Her Interest in Combat Might Lead Her to be a Minor General or a Diplomat. Shes very intelligent. She's very confident and bold and won't be sorry for most of the things she does. She can have a lust for revenge. She can get Distracted easily. Themesong: Sorry not Sorry (clean version) (I don't like swears much) Also her voice sounds like Iggy Azaleas Abilities/Weaknesses Abilites _________________ Frostbreath, Resistance to Cold, Mind Reading, Gills, and Aquatic, Immunity to bright lights. Weaknesses _________________ hates the heat (like a normal icewing), can barely camouflage in her natural surroundings, hates very small spaces. Family Grandfather(s): Arctic(Iceberg's side) Grandmother(s): Barracuda(Iceberg's side) Father: Deathspirit Mother: Iceberg Brother(s): Lucky, Gulf Sister(s): Sweet, Icyseas, Mariana Boyfriend: Too young Husband: Too young Dragonets: Too young Aunt(s): Atoll, Aroura, Crystal, Sandy Half-Aunt(s): Queen Cockateil(Married to Eagle) Half Uncle(s): King Eagle(Married to Cockateil) Uncle(s): Flounder, Chill, Wolf Cousin(s): Breeze, Lotus, Cliff, Azeals(Cockateil's dragonets) Romantic Relationship Status: Single Crush: N/A Former Crushes: N/A Boyfriend: Too young Husband: Too young Dragons attracted to Icyseas: N/A Dragons formerly attracted to Icyseas: N/A Other Relationships Iceberg: "Shes cool and all but I dont want to be that big of a solider. However shes amazing!" ---- Deathspirit: "Father! I love my father! He likes to teach me and my siblings. I love studying and learning! He's awe-inspiring!" ---- Lucky: Hes nice and cheerful and fun to be around! Hes like a little brother:) ---- Sweet Shes pretty fun to be around. She's the boss at pranks and all! ---- Icyseas: Cool but I honestly don't like her party is lifestyle. She basically doesn't do anything but party and when I'm hanging out with friends it can get annoying. ---- Gulf: (Until Icyseas roleplays I will put this here.) "Brother! I love him and will do anything to protect him!" ---- Mariana: Shes pretty awesome but she can get clingy. ---- Courageous Shes cool but I don't like how she teases me sometimes ---- Arctic I don't trust him. I'm pretty sure he's insane. ---- Barracuda Shes cool but I don't see her out the hatchery much. ---- Backstory Hatchery time: When Frostbite was hatched under two moons she ended up getting only one ability, mind reading. She quickly formed a tight bond with Sweet sadly later it would be broken when Sweet went insane from her animus magic. When she hatched she subconciously ended up charting the area. Credit to LunaCrystal for format :)